Masks
by hakuchihirolover
Summary: Heero has started school after the war. He has few friends and is depressed. One day three new tudents turn up at his school and change everyone's ideas about the reclusive teen.


****

AN: MY FIRST GUNDAM WING FANFIC, I FEEL SO PROUD. I HAVE ONLY RECENTLY STARTED WATCHING GUNDAM WING…

HEERO: BY THIS SHE MEANS THAT SHE HAS ACTUALLY WATCHED TWO EPISODES AND SPENT TWO DAYS SOLID READING YAOI FICS ON THE NET.

DUO: TECHNICALLY THAT'S NOT TRUE, SHE HAS NOT SPENT TWO DAYS SOLID ON THE NET AS SHE OTHERWISE NOT HAVE BEEN ABLE TO WATCH THE TV, EAT, PLAY ON HER LAPTOP, WRITE CHRISTMAS CARDS, GO TO COLLEGE, SLEEP, PLAN WORLD DOMINATION, SHOP AND RUN UP A HUGE PHONEBILL.

HEERO: SHUT UP YOU BRAIDED BAKA

ME: :: COUGHS SLIGHTLY AND CONTINUES WITH HER INTRODUCTION:: ANYWAY, I AM VERY MUCH AN AMATURE WHEN IT COMES TO GUNDAM WING, BUT I HAVE JUST GOT CABLE SO I CAN WATCH IT WITHOUT GOING ROUND TO MY FRIEND'S HOUSE AND WATCHING IT THERE. PLEASE TELL ME IF I MAKE ANY STUPID MISTAKES. THIS IS MY FIRST GW FIC SO PLEASE BE NICE AS I AM NOT A VERY GOOD WRITER AND I DON'T KNOW AS MUCH ABOUT GUNDAM WING AS I WOULD LIKE.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING. HOWEVER, ALL POETRY WITHIN THIS FIC IS MY OWN PERSONAL PROPERTY AND ANYONE WHO TRIES TO TAKE IT WITHOUT MY PERSMISSION WILL BE HANDED OVER TO SHINIGAMI. I ALSO OWN THE PLOT OF THIS PARTICULAR STORY AND ALL ORIGINAL CHARACTERS CONTAINED WITHIN. ANY ADDITIONAL DISCLAIMERS WILL BE LISTED AT THE END OF EACH CHAPTER

DEDICATIONS: SOPHIE AND DEBORAH, FOR REMINDING ME HOW TO BE HUMAN.

MASKS

SUMMARY: HEERO YUY DISAPPEARED AFTER THE END OF THE EVE WARS. HE HAS ENTERED THE TERRIBLE WORLD OF TEENAGE LIFE AT HIGH SCHOOL. HE IS LONELY, DEPRESSED AND A SOCIAL OUTCAST. HE HAS LOST ALL THE DRIVE TO HIS LIFE AND HAS SEVERAL TIMES ATTEMPTED SUICIDE. HIS LIFE HAS BECOME A STRUGGLE AGAINST HIS OWN INNER DEMONS. HE HAS GIVEN UP ALL HOPE OF THE FORMER HAPPINESS OF HIS RELATIONSHIP WITH DUO MAXWELL. A FEW SURPRISE NEW STUDENTS AT HIS UPPER CLASS BOARDING SCHOOL REMIND HIM OF HIS OLD LIFE AND WHAT IT MEANS TO LOVE AND BE LOVED. DESPITE ALL HIS PERSONAL PROMISES, HE FINDS HIMSELF BEING DRAWN BACK INTO THE WORLD HE SWORE THAT HE HAD LEFT BEHIND FOR GOOD WHEN HE RAN AWAY FROM HIS PAIN. THE STUDENTS AT HIS SCHOOL FIND THEMSELVES BEING DRAWN INTO A JOURNEY OF DISCOVERY ABOUT WHAT REAL LIFE AND REAL SUFFERING MEANS.

CHAPTER 1: FIND ME AND SEE ME BREAK

Heero woke early that morning, waking early had always been his custom during the war, but now he was obsessed with it, with sitting on the roof and watching the sun rise in a panorama of colour. When he usually woke, the night sky was finally starting to pale to the pinky blue of dawn, but this morning, the stars still shone brightly when Heero made his way up to the flat roof of his dorm building. When the sun had finished its regular spectacle, Heero descended the stairs into his dorm. It was deserted, as it nearly always was. Heero had originally had three other people who shared his dorm, but they had all asked to be moved, they were, though they would not admit it, terrified of the strange Japanese youth. It was unsurprising that they were scared of him, by the age of fifteen, Heero was called the perfect soldier and had killed more people than these sheltered children would ever understand. The glare, which had terrified many a hardened soldier in any army, caused these sheltered youths to tremble and occasionally disgrace themselves. Some had tried to be close to the tough Japanese soldier, but they had never succeeded, Heero kept very much to himself and never let anyone get close to him. It did not help that Heero was extremely bright, the professors seemed to let him get away with anything. There were now so many rumours about the strange boy's history that nobody knew what was fact and what was fiction.

Heero cast a cursory glance at his belongings, making sure that everything was exactly how he had left it, as always, it was. Quickly checking that nobody had attempted to hack into his system, he closed down his lapdesk and placed it in his bag with his books for that day. Making sure that his sleeping space was immaculate, he slipped into his shoes, shouldered his heavy bag and left the room, securing it with the personal security system he had made for himself.

As he walked quickly down the many flights of stairs in the boys' dorm building, he heard the customary whispers and felt the inquisitive eyes on him as he passed. He glared around, as if daring someone to challenge him to a fight. As he stalked pass the open door to one of the dorms he heard a muffled squeak from two girls who definitely shouldn't be in the building.

He finally made the daily procession down to the ground floor of the building and, grabbing a cup of coffee from the hand of a nearby junior, he stalked out of the building, leaving the heavy glass doors to swing shut behind him, causing the temperature in the building to increase by several degrees. 

It was a beautiful day out, but Heero wouldn't have noticed if there had been a thunderstorm going on as he walked, something was not right. He knew that his body was perfectly tuned and that some inner instinct had made him wake up early that morning, overriding his internal clock.

Heero snarled as two unfortunate juniors in the uniform of cheerleaders accidentally got too close to him as he walked across the quad, the two blondes shrieked and scuttled up, probably to tell their friends about their close encounter with the insane Heero Yuy. Heero guessed that by the beginning of recess, it would be said that he pulled a gun on the two girls and started cursing them.

Everyone else had the good sense to stay out of the ex-gundam pilot's way as he made his way to his first lesson, history. This was how Heero liked it, alone with his own guilt and personal ghosts. He was early for class and sunk down against the wall with a barely audible sigh. No matter how hard he tried his dreams were always tormented by the same face, with its violet eyes and long dark braid and those lips half open, whispering "please… stop… you're hurting me… please". He tried to banish the image and replace it with one of Duo writhing beneath him, moaning his name. He tried to remember only the feel of running his hands over that pale skin and the feel of that talented mouth exploring him. He tried to remember running his fingers through that hair, teasing it free of the braid that restrained it, running his fingers through it, washing it, brushing out the snarls that invariably formed in it and then braiding it again. He tried to remember the moans of pleasure that he had taken such care in eliciting from the longhaired American. He could not. The soft skin was covered in bruises and rusty blood was smeared on Duo's hips. He could only remember Duo begging him to stop. He could only remember bruising and raping that usually so compliant mouth. He could only remember the tears that streaked down those perfect cheeks as the usually confident American curled up in a bawl and began to weep. He could only remember the screams of his victims; the screams that soon turned into the one scream that haunted him constantly. He shuddered as he remembered how gentle and loving a bed partner Duo had been and how he had forced himself into Duo when he wasn't prepared or willing. All he could feel was the animalistic pleasure of claiming his mate, of marking him and making him his, the feeling of Duo's tight unprepared body clenching involuntarily around him as he invaded him. All he could see was the deep bruises that had formed on Duo's hips, bruises being the exact size of his fingers where he had grabbed on before plunging himself into his lover. All he could see was the smears of rusty blood on the inside of Duo's hips.

He did not realise he was shaking until he felt the gentle feeling of a girl's hand on his wrist, not attacking or threatening, merely concerned and slightly scared. He was so shocked by the feeling of human contact that he looked up, straight into the inquiring eyes of a girl in his history class. He couldn't remember her name; it was something like Lula or Louise. Her eyes were a piercing shade of grey and her ebony hair was cut short. She was dressed in a trouser suit and had a computer case in one hand and a book bag in the other. There was something akin to understanding in those grey orbs and Heero realised that this girl was different from all the other pampered snobs who attended this school. Instead of asking interfering questions, the girl let go of Heero's arm, placed her bags on the linoleum and, without being asked, sat down next to him. They sat like that for a while, before the girl spoke, she started so quietly that Heero had to strain to hear her and it was obvious that she was imparting a story she had never before told.

"Two years ago, I was engaged to a girl called Electra, she was the very antithesis of me, popular, outgoing and beautiful. We became friends by a trick of fate, but it soon became obvious that we had more in common than I had first concluded. I fell in love with her as soon as we became friends and is was not very long before she told me that she was a lesbian and we started dating. She proposed to me and I accepted. For two happy months I was in a whirl of preparations. There was so much to arrange and to dream of. We set the date for some time in December and we dreamed of our own future together. It was a perfect summer and I doubt that I will ever be that happy again. It was one week before we were due to start back at school again and precisely two months after Electra had first proposed to me. We were walking together in the woods as had become our custom and we walked straight into a gun battle. I froze with fear as they turned towards me and shot. I knew that I would die that day. At the last minute, Electra stepped in front of the bullet that was meant for me. She fell to the ground and I knelt beside her. I tried to remember the first aid skills we had been taught, but it was no use, she was dying. I never heard her last words but they sounded like she was saying that she loved me. I screamed and started randomly beating my fists against the chests of my captors. I was numb all physical and emotional feeling except that of loss, all I wanted was to hurt the people who had hurt the one that I loved. I didn't even feel them rape me. They left me there, naked, beaten and bruised. I clung to her corpse, trying desperately to coax life into the stiffening limbs. I don't know how long it was before they found us there, but they did find us. I didn't speak a word for two months, I could only see her face as she died and hear her say she loved me. I didn't like to be touched and I fell into depression and eventually ended up in hospital after a failed suicide attempt. I don't know what made me wake up and see what I was doing to my self. Maybe it was my reflection in the mirror in hospital, cheeks sunken, eyes puffy, hair lank and lifeless, stick thin and pale. After then I changed, I threw myself into my studies, coming out at the end of the year winning ten prizes. I was not happy and it was over a year before I smiled again, but my studies gave me something to live for, something to achieve. I visit her once a week and bring her flowers, but I try to live my life as we had planned to. To do the things that we had daydreamed about."

The silence that followed this narrative lasted until the professor finally arrived and let the two students in. They were at length followed by a trickle of other students and as the girl, who Heero had explained was called Lucy, was swallowed by a crowd of girls with book bags, Heero called out to her,

"Lucy, thank you."

There was a deafening silence as Heero spoke and it aggravated him. He snarled viciously at two cheerleaders who had let their jaws drop. He stalked to his customary seat alone at the back of the class and removed his much-valued lapdesk from his bag and brought out his history textbook. The awkward silence continued for a moment until the short professor coughed loudly and began to talk in his aggravating nasal voice.

"::hem…hem:: I have an important announcement to make. We have three new students joining us this week and I would like you all to make them feel welcome. Please remember how nervous you all were when you started out at school here and be very supportive and helpful to them while they settle in. Please welcome Duo Maxwell, Wufei Chang and Trowa Barton."

The door opened to reveal three faces who were all too familiar to Heero. The longhaired boy with violet eyes was about to introduce himself, when a chair at the back clattered to the floor with a thud. Heero rose, not looking at anyone in the room, staring straight at the three new kids. There was a strange look on his face. A look that no one could decipher. Those who knew Heero would have recognised it as a mix between disbelief, fear and anger. He snarled,

"YOU."

The diminutive professor scowled at the Japanese youth and snapped,

"Mr. Yuy, sit down this instant. Behaviour of this kind will not be tolerated on the school premis-"

Whatever he was going to say was cut off by two gasps and what sounded like a strangled sob from the doorway. The violet-eyed boy was pale and shaking.

"Mr. Yuy?" he gasped wonderingly.

The Chinese youth also looked up then and said in a soft voice,

"Heero?"

Heero nodded in shock; there was no doubt as to the identity of the three new pupils. He emitted a half crazed laugh and shook slightly,

"In the flesh."

The rest of the class was watching with bated breath, obviously realising that this was a reunion of some kind and wanting to find out more about the mysterious and terrifying Japanese youth. The violet-eyed American surprised everyone by seemingly flying across the room and wrapping the teen in a tight embrace. He buried his head on Heero's shoulders and to many's astonishment, began to sob in the black turtleneck that Heero had donned that morning. To everyone's astonishment Heero began to comfort him, unsteadily at first, as if his hand was adjusting to doing something it hadn't done in a long time, and then more steadily, rubbing gentle circles on the American's back.

Soon the American's sobs abated and he lifted his head from Heero's shoulders and stared into his eyes. The two seemed to be communicating without words and there was a respectful silence. Though they did not know why, the students were in awe of the power of the bond between Heero and the American. He lifted a hand to caress the Japanese boy's cheek and then remembered where they were, so settled for saying,

"I missed you."

Heero seemed at a loss for words, but eventually replied,

"I'm sorry koi."

Duo smiled up at him,

"There's nothing to forgive."

Heero closed his eyes; not able to believe how freely he was being forgiven,

"I hurt you."

Duo was not taken aback by this and replied

"You could never hurt me on purpose."

Neither of them spoke after this comment, they merely stood there with their foreheads resting against the other's, content with being together again. After a time they beckoned to Wufei and Trowa and soon the four friends were hugging with the sheer joy of being together again. After what seemed like an eternity to the class, the four broke apart and, without being told anything by the professor, proceeded to the back desk where Heero's books and lapdesk were scattered.

Duo, Trowa and Wufei opened up their lapdesks and sat demurely, waiting for further instructions. Heero couldn't help it, when he looked at the innocent expression on Duo's face he began to laugh. He laughed until there where beads of moisture building up in his eyes. To make it even better, Duo seemed confused and turned his innocent gaze on his lover,

"What is it Heero?"

This did it for the other two as well. Trowa and Wufei collapsed on their desks with uncontrollable laughter as well. Heero eventually managed to control his laughter for long enough to say to a bemused Duo,

"You look so innocent, koi."

Duo seemed only more confused by this,

"Why is that funny?"

It was some time before Heero was able to form a cohesive sentence,

"Koi, you yourself call yourself Shinigami. There is no way that you could ever be innocent."

Heero seemed to sobered by this and continued,

"Not that you ever had the chance to be innocent anyway."

The rest of the class were only more confused by this ambiguous comment, but Duo understood and turned his eyes to Heero, the love shining in them almost making the Japanese pilot gasp,

"That was not your fault, Heero. You are human and you can't control everything, things go wrong and you can't change that. What happened to me when I was younger is no longer important, all that matters is WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN AND WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING LEAVING LIKE THAT?"

This last question was shouted, making the class jump. Heero, however, was incensed by it, as he hadn't been since he had left.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I LEFT? I WOKE UP AND YOU WERE GONE. WHAT THE F**K WAS I SUPPOSED TO THINK. YOU WERE THE ONE WHO LEFT AND YOU COULD HAVE TRACKED ME DOWN IF YOU WANTED TO."

This disturbed the rest of the class, but Trowa and Wufei exchanged amused glances and Duo only smiled even more. This smile only served to infuriate Heero more and he yelled,

"THIS IS NOT FUNNY. IF IT WEREN'T FOR THE PRESENT COMPANY I WOULD REMOVE THAT RIDICULOUS SMIRK FROM YOUR FACE AT ONCE."

This only served to amuse the American more and he smirked and asked,

"Is ickle Heero afraid of the big bad class?"

Several laughs issued from the crowd at this comment, but Heero had regained his control and leaned his head to whisper in Duo's ear. The American paled and nodded his head quickly. Seeing a slight lull settle over the class, the professor decided now would be a good time to regain his authority over the class.

"Mr. Yuy, I take it you are acquainted with Mr. Maxwell, Chang and Barton?"

Heero nodded shortly in reply and the teacher continued,

"I am putting you in charge of showing them around and they will be sleeping in the same dorm as you, any questions?"

Duo smirked and said,

"I'm looking forward to it already."

Heero shook his head and then astonished people by reluctantly hive-fiving the hand that Duo held up. Having ascertained that all was as it should be, the professor began a tedious lecture on Communism in Russia, he didn't notice that four of his students were not paying any attention to him and were in fact sending each other instant messages at a disturbing frequency instead of taking notes.

From: Shinigami 

To: Wing

CC: Trowa and Wufei

This is soooooo boring

From: Wing

To: Shinigami 

CC: Trowa and Wufei

I agree. What are you three doing here?

From: Trowa

To: Wing

CC: Shinigami and Wufei

There's supposed to be an ex OZ officer working here and we were sent to find out who they are and detain them

From: Wing

To: Shinigami

CC: Wufei and Trowa

What did you bring?

From: Shinigami

To: Wing

CC: Wufei and Troop

The usual!!!!!!!

From: Wing

To: Shinigami

Pyro

From: Shinigami

To: Wing

The pyro you love

From: Trowa

To: Shinigami

CC: Wing

Stop flirting, it's distracting.

From: Wing

To: Trowa

CC: Shinigami

How did they manage to surgically remove Quatre from your hip?

From: Trowa

To: Wing

Shut up Yuy.

From: Shinigami

To: Wing

Koi, did you just make a joke?

From: Wing

To: Shinigami

I resent that shameless jibe towards my impeccable sense of humour.

From: Shinigami

To: Wing

Do you want me to kiss it better?

From: Wing

To: Shinigami

Hell yeah, when?

From: Shinigami

To: Wing

Now sound good?

From: Wing

To: Shinigami

As much as I would love to, we are supposed to be studying Bolshevik Russia. 

From: Shinigami

To: Wing

Two minutes ago we were discussing the mission.

From: Wing

To: Shinigami

That was different. That was business, not pleasure.

From: Shinigami

To: Wing

I've decided to take that as a compliment.

From: Wufei

To: Shinigami

CC: Wing

Stop it, the smulch is making me feel sick

From: Shinigami

To: Wufei

Stop being such a stick in the mud.

From: Shinigami

To: Wufei

And stop reading our messages.

From: Shinigami

To: Wing

Ok this may sound weird coming from me, but shouldn't we be listening to the teacher?

From: Wing

To: Shinigami

Nobody listens in history; mostly nobody bothers to turn up.

From: Shinigami

To: Wing

So why are they here today?

From: Wing

To: Shinigami

I don't know

From: Shinigami

To: Wing

Oh

From: Wing

To: Shinigami

Now shut up and let me hack

From: Shinigami

To: Wing

Ok, Hee-chan

From: Wing

To: Shinigami

Baka

From: Shinigami

To: Wing

Love you too.

From: Wing

To: Shinigami

You shouldn't

From: Shinigami

To: Wing

Not loving you is not an option koi.

From: Wing

To: Shinigami

But I raped you.

From: Shinigami

To: Wing

You made me feel wanted; nobody ever made me feel like that before.

From: Wing

To: Shinigami

How do you forgive me so easily?

From: Shinigami

To: Wing

Because I love you.

From: Wing

To: Shinigami

You love me?

From: Shinigami

To: Wing

I always loved you and I always will.

From: Wing

To: Shinigami

I don't deserve you.

From: Shinigami

To: Wing

You deserve happiness and I will do everything to give it to you.

From: Wing 

To: Shinigami

I missed you. I missed holding you while you slept, I missed your hair, I missed kissing you, I missed loving you.

From: Shinigami

To: Wing

I missed you. I missed being held. I missed feeling your hands on me and in my hair. I missed being kissed by you. I missed being loved by you. I missed the feeling of being yours.

From: Wing

To: Shinigami

Make me yours tonight, love me. I want to feel you inside me. I want to worship you.

From: Shinigami

To: Wing

I have never made love to someone before.

From: Wing

To: Shinigami

I know, I want to be your first.

From: Shinigami

To: Wing

You always were my first.

From: Wing

To: Shinigami

But I thought that you, on L4?

From: Shinigami

To: Wing

You were the first person who made love to me. Nothing else matters but that.

From: Wing

To: Shinigami

You mean that?

From: Shinigami

To: Wing

I've never been more serious in my entire life.

The ex-pilots stopped sending their messages as the bell rang loudly, signalling their release. The four Gundam pilots were just walking out of the door, computer bags in hand, when the teacher called them over,

"Mr. Yuy, I would like you to take the new students things up to your dorm and show them around for a bit. I will write you a permit to be free from the next class. Do try to make a good impression about the school."

Duo heard this last comment and rolled his eyes, laughing,

"Heero couldn't make a good first impression on me if he tried."

Heero snorted,

"Maybe that's because the first time I saw you, you shot me."

The professor started, eyeing the new pupils in shock, quickly handing Heero the pass that he had written. He was still staring after the four teens as they walked out of the room, talking quietly about something. He was pleased to see the Yuy boy finally open up to someone, he knew that whatever the history between the four boys, it was powerful and binding. He had seen in Heero's eyes the shadows of self-doubt and pain and had seen it in the eyes of the new students and knew that whatever had happened to them to make them like this, they had gone through it together. He had also noticed the special bond between Maxwell and Yuy and hoped that it meant that Yuy loved the long-haired American, what Yuy need was someone whom he loved and who loved him and made him feel loved in return. 

***********************************************************************************

"So," Heero asked as they walked out of history, "any clues as to the identity of the Ozzie?"

Trowa thought for a moment before saying what they knew,

"Well, we know that they are male, tall and fairly young. We don't know whether they are single, but we think that they might be involved with someone, but not married. We think that they have only started at the school pretty recently and we now have reason to believe that it is you they are after."

Heero evaluated this information,

"I have a few ideas as to who it could be, but your criterion are too large at present to be certain. Do you have an inside contact?"

Duo laughed,

"That's why we're enrolled, not doing a stake-out. We were supposed to make a contact, but we don't need to now that we know you are here."

Heero was shocked for a moment,

"You didn't know I was here?"

Duo sighed,

"No, we didn't. If we had known you were here we would have come to see you ages ago. I have been searching for you for ages, but I didn't think to check here."

Heero was shocked once again,

"You were looking for me?"

Duo nodded,

"All the time." 

Heero stopped walking and asked,

"Why?"

Duo didn't even pause before he answered,

"Like I said, I love you."

There was a period of silence after the normally buoyant American said this, and then Heero turned to Trowa and asked,

"When will Quatre be joining us?"

The silence returned with a vengeance then, Trowa sighed and shook his head,

"I'm not even going to ask how you know that, he has arranged to join us once we had a contact. Which reminds me, does anyone have a phone so that we can call Une and give her the update?"

After this statement there was a brief pause whilst the four friends searched through their bags to find a cell phone. It turned out that Duo was the first one to find his and the four stopped walking as the longhaired American called Lady Une at headquarters.

"Put me through to General Une please-- yes this is Maxwell-- no I don't care if she is in a meeting I need to talk to her now-- look, whatever your name is, there is a guy here who knows fifty-seven ways of killing you with his index finger and you really don't want him getting your number-- your going to put me through to Une now, good. -- Hi, Une-- just calling in with some urgent news-- sorry about that, I think you might need to get a new secretary-- ok I'll try not to do it again, but next time don't get such a cowardly one-- yes it's about the mission-- we have made a contact and I know that he is clean and reliable, so you can send Winner in-- why do you want the contact's name? -- Look, I know he's clean, so just trust me on this one-- what do you mean you wont send Quatre in until you have the name? -- Fine, but he is not going to like this-- the contact is Heero-- yes, I am certain it is not an impostor, there are certain things even the best impostor wouldn't know-- no there wont be a problem about that, we've been assigned to stay in his dorm-- what do you mean I'm to keep my strength up? -- I'm offended by this shameless attack on my character-- so when will Winner arrive? -- Next week-- okay, everything will be ready for his arrival-- no of course I didn't smuggle in any napalm-- you would almost think that you didn't trust me-- well ciao, 02 out."

During this rather eclectic conversation, the four had crossed the upper quad and entered the dorm building. They were standing outside the door to the dorm where they would be sleeping when Duo finally hung up and Heero sent him a small smile that no-one else had ever seen and put his hand on the door handle and swung the door open with a grandiose gesture.

TBC…

****

WELL, GOOD, BAD, DID YOU LIKE?

**I WANT YOU TO TELL ME WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN IN THE END AND WHETHER OR NOT YOU WANT IT TO BE A HAPPY ENDING OR NOT.**

QUATRE WILL BE ENTERING THE STORY IN THE NEXT COUPLE OF CHAPTERS.

IF Heero WAS ACTING SOMEWHAT OOC IT WAS BECAUSE HE HAS BEEN THROUGH DEPRESSION AND IS VERY HAPPY TO SEE HIS FRIENDS AGAIN.

RELENA MAY TURN UP JUST TO MAKE LIFE INTERESTING.

DO YOU WANT THE IDENTITY OF THE GUNDAM PILOTS TO COME OUT?

DID I DO ANYTHING REALLY BADLY?

PLEASE SEND IN COMMENTS AND CRITICISM.

I THRIVE ON FLAMES

PRESS THAT LITTLE BLUE BUTTON NOW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.

I METAPHORICALLY PROSTRATE MYSELF AT YOUR FEET.


End file.
